Annabelle Griffin
|name=Annabelle Griffin |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday= March 15 |age=13 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= Red (Pre-Timeskip) Blue (Post-Timeskip) |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Griffin Family |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |marital status=Engaged |relatives=Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin (Father) Unnamed Mother ,deceased Phoenix Griffin (Older Half brother) Sphinx Griffin (Older Half Brother) Nymphadora Griffin (Older Half Sister) Shuji-Taishiro Griffin (Uncle,deceased) Shun'ō Griffin (Aunt,deceased) Ridhwan Griffin(Cousin) Armaan Griffin (Cousin) Nigel Griffin(Cousin) Makhtalul Alangkul Griffin (Adoptive Uncle) Evanna Griffin (Adoptive Aunt) Izrail Paku (Fiancée) Eiyuu Griffin (Relative) |alias= Anna |magic= }} Annabelle Griffin is a female mage and a daughter of Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin. Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin 's cousin as well as Izrail Paku 's Fiancée,Anna belongs to no guild.Ever since she was a child Anna has Patrocanluna . . Appearance Anna has snow-white hair, pale skin and red eyes. Even her eyebrows and eyelashes are white. Her hair is very long and reaches her feet. Personality Due to amnesia Anna retains childlike speech patterns and tendencies.She is always hyper,playful and cheerful .Despite her small size Anna has a very large appetite and eats snacks most of the time. History found during the hunt]]Anna was born to her parents 13 years before the story began on 15 March as a bastard like the rest of her half siblings.A few months after her birth she was engaged to the son of the Paku Family , Izrail Paku . Anna grew up with her siblings,cousins and fiancee. At one point of Anna's life a group of people were hunting and killing noble families.During the hunt Anna's mother was murdered. As young as she was Anna ran away in confusion but as she ran her illness Patrocanluna (Which she had from brith) got worse and she went into a coma. Many weeks later Izrail came home and he was able to see Anna but she was still in a coma.When she woke up she got amnesia and couldn't remember anything.Since the day Anna awoken from her comma Izrail was determined and did whatever he could to bring back Anna's memories as well as her old self. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Relationships Nymphadora Griffin Anna is the second most loved and important person in Nym's life(The first being her deceased mother) .With only 12 years in between their ages,Nym and Anna share the same father but different mother thus making half sisters.Despite of this Nym and Anna are just as close as full blood sisters and consider each other as best friends,caring for each other deeply.They have lived under the same roof for many years and played with each other in their childhood. Nym is very fond and protective of Anna and would do anything in her power for her sister's life. Since Anna's mother was murdered in the noble hunt Nym decided to love and raise Anna as a mother. Once Nym became aware of Anna's disease/illness Patrocanluna she became very affectionate and possessive towards her younger sister to the point she disapproves of Izrail Paku becoming Anna's husband, much less having Anna near Izrail. Izrail Paku Betrothed'' since birth, Izrail and Anna are childhood friends. When Anna was a baby she was sickened with Patrocanluna and once Izrail understand what is was he promised he'll always take care of her. During the hunt of nobles they were separated and their conditions got worse. After many weeks later Izrail came home and he was able to see Anna but she in a coma.When she woke up she got amnesia and couldn't remember anything.Since the day Anna awoken from her comma Izrail was determined and did whatever he could to bring back Anna's memories as well as her old self.'' Also because of her coma Anna retains childlike speech patterns and tendencies.Despite the fact Izrail can't tolerate childish things, he tolerates Anna's childlike personality and behaves like an older brother to her instead of a lover. For now Izrail and Anna have an older brother-younger sister relationship. Trivia Anna's appearance is based from Shiro from Deadman Wonderland and Meiko "Menma" Honma from Anohana. Quotes Gallery AnoHana-10-Menma-Child-1024x576.jpg|Anna in her childhhood AnoHana-10-Menma-Hanabi-1024x576.jpg vlcsnap-000022.jpg anohana-8-dog-flounders-1024x576.jpg n001.jpg|Izrail taking care of Anna 631544.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:AzuWen Category:Griffin Family Category:Shimeru Sekai